


Debrief

by redmorningstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, Archbishop My Unit | Byleth, Banter, Clothed Sex, Companionable Snark, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Floor Sex, King Dimitri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar
Summary: "With respect, you might find yourself owing the Church more than you can repay…Your Majesty," Byleth added, the title like an afterthought. Dimitri clenched his fists. It was times like these that her words and her tone could so easily get under his skin and make him feel justso...Her eyes read his face and she said, quite calmly, "Will His Majesty lock the door?" Dimitri did as she asked, sliding the bolt over the door with a resounding thud. When he turned back, Byleth was there, standing closer than before, close enough totouch.-Dimitri and Byleth work out their frustrations after a meeting.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179
Collections: ~R18 Dimileth Bingo~





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> Porn snippet inspired entirely by the beautiful mind and art of Karini. [Go and appreciate her work, for it is full of delicious emotion and hotness.](https://twitter.com/Kariniarts/status/1306033871608143872) This story is simply an offering to the muse.
> 
> All comments and kudos are ♥ !

Dimitri ushered the last of their audience out of the office, closing the door behind them so that he and Byleth were at last alone.

"Were your remarks completely necessary, Your Majesty?" Byleth asked archly. Ah, so she was still angry. Dimitri let his arms fold over his chest, his armour clinking. It was an old habit he had used to intimidate his opponents, but against the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, it had little effect.

"I believe we have come to a satisfactory compromise, Your Grace," he replied neutrally. Her green eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Yes. In favour of the Kingdom's interests. I hope this is not an indication of how future endeavours between the Church and state progress." Dimitri clenched his jaw, trying and failing to keep his tone measured.

"And if it is, Your Grace?"

"With respect, you might find yourself owing the Church more than you can repay… _Your Majesty_ ," Byleth added, the title like an afterthought. Dimitri clenched his fists. It was times like these that her words and her tone could so easily get under his skin and make him feel just _so_...

Her eyes read his face and she said, quite calmly, "Will His Majesty lock the door?" Dimitri did as she asked, sliding the bolt over the door with a resounding thud. When he turned back, Byleth was there, standing closer than before, close enough to _touch._

Their mouths met in wordless hunger, messy and deep, neither aiming to be gentle or kind. Dimitri felt her hands scrambled at the front of his armour, undoing the ties of his codpiece with an impatient hand as he set to make short work of her blouse, pulling the neckline down to her waist with equal roughness. Even through his gloves, the feel of her sensitive nipples and her soft, full breasts in his hands was enough to drive him over the edge. Byleth moaned, her leg hooking around his and pulling him _closer_ until they both went to the ground, sprawling together onto Dimitri's cloak in a tangle of limbs, Byleth on her side and him behind her.

Honestly, Dimitri had been half-hard since she had started tearing down his proposals in the meeting half an hour ago but he was now painfully erect as she palmed him roughly through his smallclothes. His urgent hands went to her waist, undoing her shorts and rolling them down with her assistance. He did not bother with removing her stockings, instead tearing the flimsy material like tissue paper to reveal her finally, _at last_. Goddess, her cunt was so wet, practically dripping and Dimitri needed to be inside her, needed it like air and water and other vital requirements.

"I am going to fuck you now, Your Grace," Dimitri uttered in her ear. He hissed as Byleth pressed back against him, grinding herself against his cock.

"Are you waiting for an invitation, Your Majesty?" She responded sarcastically. _Unbelievable_. He was going to relish stealing the words from that smart mouth of hers.

Dimitri kept one hand on her glorious breast while he used the other to guide the head of his cock to her entrance. Without preamble he pressed inside, stretching her open on his cock. He used his free hand to hook under her leg, lifting it to open her wider, and waited until the very end to thrust home; Byleth's answering keen was all he needed. 

" _Fuck_ ," he swore. She was so sweet and tight around him, exactly what he needed. Dimitri squeezed her breast in his hand as he moved, his thrusts deep and the edge of rough, just the way he knew Byleth liked. From this angle, he could see the exact point where they connected, where his cock disappeared into her, where every thrust was making everything more shiny, slippery, _wet_. His armour was digging into his side, but that discomfort seemed so minimal in the face of the woman in his arms who was making the most gorgeous, filthy noises with each move of his hips; Dimitri would not have stopped fucking Byleth for anything.

"Dimitri, _ah!_ " He felt her clench around him, so very tight and hot and wet, her cry echoing off the stone walls as she came.

" _Byleth_." Dimitri tried to keep moving, to ride her through her orgasm; he managed a few more messy thrusts and then he was following with a helpless groan against the nape of her neck. Dimitri came with a shudder, spilling hot inside her until she was filled and his mess overflowed onto her thighs.

Gradually their breaths slowed, falling in time with each other once more. She groaned when he pulled out at last, everything oversensitive and raw. Dimitri tucked his face against her throat, kissing the delicate skin there tenderly.

"You are not _really_ angry with me, are you, beloved?" He asked, cautiously. Byleth rolled over in his arms to regard him with eyes filled with soft affection.

"Of course not, my love. But still, it was fun to pretend for a time, wouldn't you say?" Dimitri chuckled.

"If only all our meetings could end like this," he sighed, half-joking. Byleth's answering smile was a pure wicked promise.

"Only if you are very, very bad, Your Majesty."


End file.
